


Glory to Arstotzka (ON HOLD)

by Desidearest



Series: YouTuber x Reader [1]
Category: Papers Please (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Immigrant!Reader, Inspector!Jack, Jack is a bit of a pervert, Reader has gone through a lot., Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Russia is your brother, Sick!Russia, Snow, Sorry Not Sorry, Widow!Jack, cold., slight trust issues, so much snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desidearest/pseuds/Desidearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible incident, you have to flee your country with your sickly little brother to Arstotzka. Sorry. I'm too lazy to write a real summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Child

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is based on Jack's play-throughs of Papers, Please. I highly recommend that you watch it before reading if you haven't already.
> 
> Here is the link to the playlist:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMBYlcH3smRyq8QeLOBjXtvjBldTDf4Zx

"Cold. So cold. Sister, I am so cold." Your five year old brother squeaked from his cocoon of blankets.  
"I know, Ivan. I know you're cold. Just try to hang in there for me, alright? We'll be at the Arstotzkan checkpoint before you know it."  
"Alright. I trust you, (Y/N)."  
"Good boy." You whispered as you planted a kiss on his ice cold forehead. 

It was getting dark in the Russian tundra. And when it gets dark, it gets colder. Your fur and deerskin boots were getting soaked in the white snow. To be honest, you weren't in the best shape, either. You were on the verge of hypothermia, your body temperature seemingly lowered with each step. You were hungry, scared, and alone. You kept on, however, because of the small boy you held in your arms. He absolutely needed you to keep going. He was sick. So dreadfully sick. There was a doctor, a qualified one, with a cure for his ailment in Arstotzka. You had to keep going for him. He was the only family you had left.

"(Y/N)?" Ivan's mouse-like voice pulled you out of your thoughts. "I can't sleep. Can you sing me the lullaby Mama used to sing?"  
"Hmm? Of course, brother. Of course." You cleared your throat and began to sing, your clear voice reverberating into the dark void of the Russian snowfields.

Little child, do not be afraid.  
I'll always be here by you. I will never change.  
Little child, rest your pretty little head.  
Count the sheep jumping over your bed.  
Little child, dream happy dreams.  
Of freedom, happiness, and childish things.  
Little child, fear not in your dreaming.  
Only keep believing!  
And your wishes will come true.  
Little child, I love you more than life itself.  
I couldn't imagine loving anything else,  
More than you.  
Little child, be free in your dreaming.  
The limits of this world have no meaning.  
Dream of chocolates and candy canes,  
Maybe even friends with whom you can play fun games.  
Yes. That should do. Only the best for you.  
Little child, do not be afraid.  
I'll see you in the morning.  
In the dawn, bright and early.  
Grass covered in dew.  
A day we start anew.

"Good night, little brother. See you in the morning."  
Before the song was halfway through, you could hear his soft snoring. The only reason you kept singing was to keep yourself sane. To motivate yourself. To convince yourself that even a twenty-five year old woman with a sickly brother could make it in this world. All you had to do was keep going forward. Push through the pain. You were almost there. Five days of walking from your small town of Gralenstad would pay off soon enough. Maybe even sooner than you expect.  
You continued trekking through your sleep deprived state and a dark building came into view. A checkpoint? You mustered up all of your remaining strength and sprinted towards hope, taking extra care not to wake Ivan in the process. You neared a high, barbed wire fence and the building you had seen earlier. It was a checkpoint, alright. You searched everywhere for a sign, something to tell you where in the hell you were. Then you found it. A large sign buried under the snow. You almost burst into tears at the words printed on to it.

EAST GRESTIN CHECKPOINT - GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA!  
You had finally made it


	2. Papers, Please

"Sir, this is invasion of privacy. Why scan me? I not terrorist."  
Jack sighed as the took the photo from the woman's scans. "I'm sure you didn't, but I have to scan each Gralenstad citizen. It's in the rulebook."  
The woman grumbled as he went through the results. "This rulebook is nothing but garbage."  
"For your information, ma'am, this rulebook just saved the lives of many Arstotzkan citizens. It seems that you possess a gun. Do you have a permit to own one?"

The woman's eyes widened.  
"I-it is for self-defense. I use it to protect self."  
Jack smirked. "Even so, you need a permit. I have no choice but to detain you."  
" _Nyet!_ I've done nothing wrong! If anything, you should let me in country because you took away dignity!"  
Now it was Jack's turn to widen his eyes. The woman grinned devilishly, thinking she had him cornered. "You, a strange man, saw me naked and now you have picture to keep and put in dirty porn collection!"  
"Guards! Take this woman away. And put her in a psych ward. She's obviously insane to think that I would keep a photo of her full-body scan home to add to my 'porn collection'."  
The guards laughed heartily as they took her away.

_What was that? The eighth person I've detained today? According to Boris, I'll get twenty credits extra for detaining people. Life is sweet._

"Next!" He called through his megaphone.  
"C'mon. Wake up, Ivan. We're at the checkpoint, little brother."  
"We are? Alright, (Y/N)."  
Jack was mesmerized at the woman he saw on the other side of the booth.  
"Here is my passport and entry permit." The woman sighed tiredly.  
Her voice had a musicality to it that made his heart flutter.  
"Sir? Are you alright? You look dazed."  
"I'm alright. Let me take these off your hands."  
Jack inspected the passport and saw that the woman who had taken his breath away was from Gralenstad. Maybe he would keep this picture and start a collection. Yes, he was aware that it was wrong to think of seeing this poor woman naked, but he couldn't help it. Even though he was a border inspector, he was a man. He had wants and needs just like anyone else.  
"Of course. So far, everything seems in order, but since you are from Gralenstad, my rulebook requires that you do a full body scan. That means that you will have to strip your clothing and be searched."

The woman - (Y/N) - according to her passport, blushed, adding a soft, rosy hue to her doll-like face.  
"I completely understand. My brother, however, is very sick. I don't think he can take this weather exposed like that."  
As to emphasize that fact that he was ill, Ivan sniffled and shivered a bit. Jack's heart sank. He really felt horrible for these foreign strangers. He had to help them somehow.  
"Miss? Your little brother there has to be searched. I'm afraid there's no way around that, but we could search him first and since he's so small, it won't take long. We'll be done with him before you know it, okay?" Jack smiled.  
(Y/N) nodded and followed the guards to the search area.

Jack was right. They were in and out. He hated himself for it, but he was actually looking forward to seeing the woman's picture. And boy, was he impressed at what he saw. Jack blushed at the sight of the foreigner's  
perfect breasts, model-like legs, and muscular, but not quite masculine arms. Oh yes. He was definitely keeping this picture for sure.


	3. Irish-Russian Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack lends a hand. See? He can be a charitable person.

The alarm went off, signifying the end of Jack's day. (Y/N) and Ivan were huddled in a corner of the small booth, trying to keep warm. Jack sighed and watched the sleeping woman and her brother.  
"Am I really willing to risk my job for this?"

_"Ma'am, it says here that your passport is expired."_  
(Y/N)'s eyes widened.  
"No! That can't be!"  
She took the passport and tears formed in her eyes.  
"I forgot to renew it. We were so busy running away from the guns and bombs, I - I."  
Jack's heart sank to the bottom of his feet. They were just trying to flee the country and find a doctor for Ivan.  
"Listen. I'm going to let you through. I can't stand to see you cry. You've worked so hard to get here."  
"Won't you get in trouble?"  
"I'll get a citation, yes, but I'm willing to do it for you."  
"I'm a stranger. Why are you doing this?"  
"It's time that I put faith in someone again." 

It seems like the foreigners had woken up during his time down memory lane. Ivan rubbed his eyes and (Y/N) shifted a bit.

"Inspector McLoughlin, if you're Russian, why do you sound Irish?" Ivan squeaked.  
"Ivan! You don't just ask people why they have an Irish accent."  
Jack chuckled and adjusted his coat.  
"It's alright. I'd be more than happy to explain. My father came here from Ireland during the war and met my mom. Eventually, I came along, but my mom died while giving birth and my dad was forced to raise me on his own. I guess I picked the accent up from him."

(Y/N) and Ivan were speechless.  
"I'm so sorry, Inspector -" (Y/N) began.  
"Call me Jack."  
" _Jack._ I'm so sorry. Did we offend you?"  
"No. Not at all. Loved ones die. No matter how ironic it sounds, death is a part of life. You can't change that."  
"I know, but I wish you could." She sighed as she stroked Ivan's head.

_God, her sigh is so beautiful. I can only imagine what her moans sound like. Stop it, Jack! Stop being a pervert!  
_

"So what is our plan, exactly?"  
"I'm taking you to my apartment. You'll have a warm place to sleep tonight, instead of sleeping in the cold streets."  
(Y/N) seemed wary of the strange man's offer, but considered her brother's deteriorating health.  
"I suppose we could stay for one night."  
"R-really? Big sister (Y/N) said we can stay?"  
(Y/N) grinned. "Yes. I said we could stay in Jack's apartment."  
"Yay!" Ivan's cheering was interrupted by a violent bout of coughing and wheezing.  
"Calm down. Breathe, little brother. Breathe."

-

"Here we are! The McLoughlin residence! Make yourselves at home!" Jack chirped cheerily.  
As soon as they crossed the threshold, (Y/N) and little Ivan smiled, for they felt something that hadn't felt in days: heat.  
"It feels so nice in here. I feel so warm."  
Jack closed the door and slipped off his boots and coat. "So I take it that you like my apartment, huh?"  
"Yes. Very much so." (Y/N) chimed. "It's so warm and cozy. This is basically a palace compared to our cottage in Gralenstad."  
The Inspector chuckled. "If you think this is a palace, you should see the C-5 lodgings! They're the best a worker can get. Of course, the rent is more expensive, so I just stay in the C-8 apartments."  
(Y/N) was still in awe of the fact that he had _heat._  
Jack smiled. He had made someone's life a tad bit easier.


	4. No Good Deed Goes Unpaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to show your gratitude after Jack generously takes you and Ivan in.

Jack tossed and turned in his sleep. Sleeping on the couch had his back aching, but it was worth it to give (Y/N) and Ivan a warm place to sleep tonight. He sighed and slumped into the cushions before hearing soft footsteps from behind. Had someone broken in? Was it the Order giving him some information under the cover of darkness?

"Inspector," a feminine voice whispered. "I apologize for waking you, but do you have a moment to spare?"

Jack yawned and squinted, turning on the lamp. "Of course, (Y/N). What do you...need....?"  
The inspector definitely wasn't expecting what he saw next. His eyes widened as he blushed and dropped his jaw at the naked woman standing before him.

_This is better than the picture. Jack! Stop it!_

"I wanted to thank you. I realize that I am in your debt, so I wanted to pay you back... Ivan and I, we really appreciate you letting us enter your home. And in return, I'm letting you enter me." (Y/N) growled seductively as she found an earlobe to gently nibble on.  
"(Y/N), listen. Please stop right now." Jack said as he gently pushed the woman off of him to her surprise.  
"What are you doing?" She asked feebly.  
"This isn't what I wanted when I let you into my house. I wanted to keep you safe and give you and your brother a safe place to sleep. I don't want anything in return."

(Y/N) plopped down onto the sofa, realizing her mistakes. Her shame hit her like a truck and soon enough, tears fell down her (S/C) cheeks.  
"Oh dear... I'm so sorry... I must look like such a fool! I understand if you never want to see me or Ivan again, but please forgive me... I'm so stupid!" She hid herself in her arms, like a turtle into its shell.   
Jack sighed and wrapped a blanket around her. "(Y/N), I don't know what you've been through, but I promise I won't hurt or violate you like others have. Even though it's been a few hours, I really like you. Ask anyone of my friends, I would never hurt anyone I've grown attached to."

After a few moments, (Y/N) lifted her head and the fiery, carnal desire in her eyes had dissipated, leaving only soft and doe-like orbs. They were like mirrors, he could see his reflection clearly. Her eyes... Her eyes were more captivating than her body. They were a rich (E/C) and sparkled like fresh snow glowing in moonlight. (Y/N) was a masterpiece. Da Vinci himself couldn't have done a better job in creating someone so elegant and beautiful. Even in her weak and vulnerable state, (Y/N) looked fierce and strong. She had a fire in her eyes that nothing in this world could ever extinguish. It was absolute perfection. And Jack relished in it.


	5. Buttons and Bereavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally getting Ivan some much-needed medical attention! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations and Pronunciations
> 
> Иван - Pron. (Eevahn) - Ivan written in Cyrillic 
> 
> Да, сестра - Pron. (Da, sestra) - Yes, sister
> 
> брат - Pron. (brat) - brother
> 
> These terms are marked by an asterisk.

Jack woke the next morning to find (Y/N) already getting Ivan dressed for today's doctor's appointment. Ivan's eyes sparkled with the excitement of finding a cure for his ailment, bouncing around the bedroom, making it hard for (Y/N) to button his coat. (Y/N), on the other hand, bit her lip and tried to bite back frustration that was brewing in her soft (E/C) eyes. He chuckled and stared for a moment, imagining (Y/N) doing the same with children of her own someday. It was refreshing to Jack to see someone so beautiful living life as if nothing had happened. They were peaceful, (Y/N)'s features. They weren't cold and harsh like most of the immigrants attempting to seek asylum in Arstotzka.

" _Иван*_ darling, please sit still. I know you're excited to see the doctor today, but your fidgeting is only making us stay here longer. As soon as I finish with your buttons, we can leave, alright?"

The child pouted for a moment before realizing the logic in his older sister's words. 

" _Да, сестра*..._ understand," The frail boy squeaked "Will you please do my buttons faster, at least?"  
"I'll try my best, _брат*._ " (Y/N) huffed.

Soon, Ivan was released from his sister's grasp and free to explore the apartment more until (Y/N) finished preparing. He giggled as he touched foreign tokens given to Jack by immigrants in his booth. A pennant advertising the Arstotzkan Arsekickers was hanging beside certificates celebrating the Inspector's "sufficiency" in doing his job. Jack's collection of knick knacks was a dragon's keep filled with various treasures to Ivan. Through his exploration of the "treasure trove", the boy came across a picture of Jack with an older woman and a man. What has piqued his interest even further was the young woman and little boy smiling and hugging him.

"Inspector? Who is this a picture of?" Ivan finally asked.

Jack approached and his eyes watered as soon as he saw the photo (Y/N)'s brother was referring to.

"Those people were my family. The older woman there is my mother-in-law, the man is my uncle, and the younger woman is my late wife. The little boy is my son."  
"What happened to them?"  
"They're all dead..." Jack said bitterly. "I couldn't afford to take care of them all. Anya and Conor... After my uncle in and mother-in-law died of old age, they tried to be strong. But then the Depression happened. Anya lost her job and the booth closed down temporarily due to the fact that no one wanted to immigrate to a war-torn and poor country." Jack then paused and ran a finger over his late wife's face. "I couldn't keep up with the bills with that one job so I went to Obristan to look for work. When I had returned a few months later with no luck, the landlord was cleaning out the apartment. When I asked what he was doing, he then told me the news."

"I am so sorry, Jack. Ivan didn't mean to-" (Y/N) whispered.

Jack jumped, not having heard the woman come into the room.  
"He didn't offend me. He's just a curious little man who wanted to know. I don't mind telling anyone. I feel that if you talk about it, things won't pile up in your heart so badly." Jack stated plainly as he bit his cheek. 

An awkward silence filled the room. (Y/N) looked around and shuffled anxiously.  
"If we don't leave now, we may not make it to Ivan's appointment on time. We worked so hard to get here. It would be a shame if we were late."  
"Of course. Come on, Ivan."

 

The trio had finally arrived at the doctor's office with minutes to spare.  
"Here we are! Doctor Arlovsky is the best doctor on this side of Mother Russia. Ivan will be cured in no time!" Jack cheered.  
"I certainly do hope so." (Y/N) replied nervously, looking down at her brother.

Suddenly, (Y/N) felt a rush of hope surging inside her. The journey to to Arstotzka was finally beginning to pay off. Ivan was going to get a second chance. They were going to survive in a world without guns or bombs. This was their place in the world. And (Y/N) couldn't have asked for anything better


	6. That Dragon, Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ivan. Writing this chapter broke me, but here it is...

_"I'm sorry, Miss (L/N). Your brother has a severe form of lung cancer. And I am afraid that there is nothing we can do about it now as it is in a very late stage."_

Cancer. Little Ivan had developed cancer. Cell by cell, his body was being destroyed by a disease that no one could heal in Arstotzka. Your world had come crashing down and the fire of hope that had ignited in your heart had been extinguished. Cancer. It was cancer.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly, Doctor. You said that my little brother has cancer?" You asked in disbelief.  
You felt as if your brain had been stuffed with wool, blocking any logic or sense in what was going on around you. As soon as the doctor gave his diagnosis, you had shut down completely.

"Yes. It wasn't treated in time... As a result, I would say that he only has a few months to live. If only you would have come sooner..."

That was when you snapped. Was this self-righteous asshole accusing you of neglecting your brother and leaving him to fester in his own illness? Leaving him to suffer while you galavanted across Russia?

"Are you saying that I simply didn't bring my brother out of laziness? Are you implying that I would leave my family to die out of sheer negligence?! I came to this country with nothing but the clothes on my back and hope that my brother would get better and live to play in the snow with other children without doubling over and coughing violently! You have all the answers, don't you Doctor Arlovsky? It's my fault that I had to live in poverty all my life and couldn't afford regular doctor's visits only to pack up what I had and run away from a war with my sickly brother for five days straight from Gralenstad to Arstotzka! Is that it?! Burn in hell! If that's what you think of me and my situation, I hope you rot in a cold abyss!" You shouted as you slammed the office door and stormed out to Ivan and Jack's surprise.

"Big sister? You're scaring me... What did Doctor say was wrong with me?"  
You turned and ran towards your brother, embracing him with all the strength you had left.  
"I'm so sorry. I failed you... I tried my best, but I-I..." You began to sob uncontrollably.  
"(Y/N). What did he say?" Jack asked firmly.  
"Cancer. He has cancer." You said plainly.

You were never one to withhold the truth, but this one was almost too much to share.  
"Сестра? What's cancer?" Ivan asked.  
Jack covered his mouth while you sobbed more, your salty tears melting the thick snow. He was so innocent. He didn't know what something as horrible and dangerous as cancer was. Ivan waited for an answer; his violet eyes staring directly into your own (E/C) ones.  
"Cancer is an evil dragon that flies across the world, searching for people to eat up. Unfortunately, no matter how much the dragon eats and eats, it is never satisfied. In fact, it only grows more and more greedy as time goes by. It often goes by many poor places like Gralenstad where the warriors there can't afford to protect themselves and slay the dragon, so it swoops down and picks out its prey. I suppose Cancer found you to be tasty, because he's been eating you up for so long without us knowing." Your voice was only a whisper once you had finished.

"I don't want to be eaten, (Y/N)! I want to stay and fight the dragon! Together! Please! I don't want to leave you and Jack! I love you!" The boy cried. "Can't Doctor Arlovsky kill the dragon? Can't we help him?"  
"Нет*, Ivan. I'm sorry. The dragon has eaten so much of you that there is nothing that we can save at this point. I'm so sorry, Ivan. Big sister didn't mean for this to happen. Mama and Papa didn't mean for it to happen, either."  
"I hate this! I hate the dragon! You worked so hard to get us to Arstotzka and there is nothing we can do! I hate cancer so much! I-" 

Your brother gasped for air and doubled over, coughing up mucus and blood.  
"Jack! Please! Go inside and get Ivan some medicine!" You barked.  
Jack nodded and rushed into the doctor's office, his green hair a blur in the monochrome Russian cityscape.

"Ivan. I'm so sorry. I've failed you."


	7. A Flame is Extinguished

The drive back home was silent and uncomfortable. Ivan's piteous coughs and whimpers pulled you further into the abyss of guilt and sorrow you felt. You knew that you couldn't help it. Back then, you thought that it was a simple lung infection that could be cured with time and the right medicine. But you were so wrong. It was.... You couldn't muster up the strength to think of the disease's name. Cell by cell, your little brother was slipping away from existence. From your tender embrace, from your smile. The little boy was all your had left. He was your motivation to keep living. If it weren't for him, you'd have done away with yourself long ago.

"(Y/N)?" Ivan's raspy voice croaked. God, it even sounded painful.  
"Shh. Don't speak. Rest now. It's time to rest."  
"I love you, сестра."  
"I-I love you too, брат. Hush now, and go to sleep."

Ivan looked like he had more to say, but dismissed it and fell asleep in your arms. A part of you didn't want him to sleep, for fear of him not waking up again. His violet eyes wouldn't spark happiness in your war-torn soul.

His flame would be extinguished.

"We're here." Jack's voice suddenly sounded. Those were the first words that the Irishman had uttered since leaving from Doctor Arlovsky's office. It almost made you jump. It was low and somber. It wasn't cheerful or jovial like it usually was. What had scared you the most was how quiet it was.

"Hmm? Ah yes."

You unfastened your seat belt and slithered out of the car with a sleeping Ivan in your arms. The slow walk to the apartment was just that. Slow. The two of you remained tight-lipped until you had placed Ivan in Jack's guest bed and wrapped him in a cocoon of thick blankets from the Inspector's linen closet. 

"I know that this may not be the best time, but I was thinking about making you an official Arstotzkan citizen." Jack began carefully as he sat you down to his dinner table with a mug of hot coffee.  
"You're right. This isn't the best time. I just found out that my brother is terminally ill an hour or two ago. You don't just spring legal stuff on them after an ordeal like that!"  
"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Just drink your coffee and warm up, okay? I'm going to turn the heat back on."

You nodded and sipped the warm, black liquid. It was quite strong and a tad bitter, but you shrugged it off. Sugar was quite a rare commodity at the moment. Russia is too cold to grow things like sugarcane, so it has to be bought from places like America, Mexico, and Cuba. Let's just say that old Alfred isn't on the best of terms with Russia. And Cuba... It's complicated.

The room began to warm up as Jack adjusted the thermostat. You finished the warm beverage and looked to the green haired man. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in worry in frustration as he sipped from his own cup and peered out the frosted window. His warm breath fogged the chilled glass pane and he absentmindedly began to doodle what looked to be an eye free from its socket. It grossed you out a bit, but you dismissed it. People drew random things. Hell, you were known to draw a few odd things in your notebooks every once in a while.

"What are you drawing, Jack?" You asked quietly, trying to avoid frightening him by breaking the sullen silence.  
"Sam. He's my little buddy. Conor made him up one day for me, and I guess it kinda stuck." Jack chuckled awkwardly as he mentioned his late son.  
"He's kinda cute in a weird sort of way."  
You could faintly hear the man scoff under his breath as he continued to doodle. "Maybe you could have a little buddy. You know, like Sam."

You thought for a moment and smiled. God, he was so childish. It was quite charming, though. It tickled you.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
You pressed a finger against the window and let the digit glide across the cool glass. A small dove had been created as a result. Its fat body pressed into a nest of ice and snow collected on the sill outside.  
"A dove. Represents hope, right? Hmm. I like it. It fits you so well, (Y/N)."

How ironic. You had drawn a bird of hope and optimism in a time where you felt completely depleted of such a thing.

"Yeah. I guess it does


	8. Not Without a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> До свидания, младший брат

"(Y/N), ye're going ta catch yer death out here. Please come inside." Jack pleaded softly from behind you.  
"Good. At least Ivan won't be alone up there."

The winds howled somberly as you stared over Ivan's snow covered grave. You held your brother's threadbare scarf close to your chest. Under all of that cold, white powder, ice, and dirt was your little brother. Your bright-eyed trooper was buried beneath your feet. Your tears melted through the blanket of snow, and you secretly wished that they would touch Ivan's corpse and revive him just like they did in the fairy-tales you used to read.

"(Y/N), please come inside where it's warm." Jack asked again.  
"Just leave me alone! I want to mourn my brother in peace."  
"I understand, but do it inside. I'll leave if it makes it any better. I'll-"  
"Nothing will make it better, Jack! He's dead! Are you too dumb to see that?! My little brother is gone, and I will never _ever_ see him again!" You cried. The bitterly frigid winds picked up and blew harder, as if they were matching your intense emotions. Jack shielded his face from the ice swirling around him.  
"I'm begging ye! Come inside! It's bad enough that I had my wife and son die from the cold. I don't want to lose ye for the same reason!"

You ignored Jack's cries and focused more on the howling wind. You could feel the Russian winter chill your bones and freeze you into place. Snow got in your hair as a wave of the cold powder crashed against the apartment building. A snowstorm was kicking up, and you were willing to be swept away in it.   
"I'll be okay! I want to be out here! Go inside and leave me with Ivan!"

Jack had officially had enough of this. "Damn it, (Y/N)! Ye're going ta stop acting so irrationally and go inside! I don't want ta do it, but I'll take ye by force if I have ta!" His Irish accent seemed to get thicker and thicker as his sentence went on.

The storm began to pick up momentum and a blast of ice buffeted your frame and knocked you over. At this point, Jack leaped into action and picked you up.   
"Let me go, you bastard! I want to die! Let me go!"  
Tears clouded the Irishman's vision while he tightened his grip around your squirming body. A swift kick to the gut knocked the breath out of him, but he carried on until you both reached his apartment. He gently placed you on the couch and took off his hat and gloves.

"Why didn't you leave me like I asked?"

Jack blinked and venom rose in his throat. "First of all, ye didn't _ask_ me; ye _commanded_ me. Secondly, I don't take orders from the insane."  
"Are you calling me insane?!" You screeched.  
"No, but what ye did back there was unnecessary. Did ye really think I was going to let ye freeze out there?"  
"You should've!"  
"I wasn't! Now, if ye're going ta continue ta live here, I'm going to need ye ta grow tha _fuck_ up, and accept things for tha way they are! I understand yer cherished brother is dead. Hell, my own son died at a much younger age than Ivan did, but do ye really think that I considered and attempted suicide just so I could be with my family?!"  
"I-" You began."  
"No, (Y/N), ye're going ta sit here, and ye're goin' ta listen! If Ivan were here now, he wouldn't want ye ta sit here and feel sorry! If anything, he's probably lookin' down on ye in shame because his role model, his inspiration to keep fightin' is ready to give up and die because of something that couldn't be helped! And ye're so selfish ta think that killing yerself will make things better when in actuality, it'll tear me apart! I fucking love you, (Y/N)! I don't want to see you go! Not like that, not without a fight!"

A meaningful silence filled the room as you tried to put your words together. You looked to Jack, who was just a sobbing mess at this point. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around him, feeling him tremble at the impact of his cries.

"Sean, I will do everything in my power to keep going. Believe me when I say it. I'm not going anywhere. Thank you for bringing me back to reality. Thank you for loving me."

Jack was going to say something, but you silenced him with a kiss filled with passion, sincerity, and love. Stunned the Inspector stood wide-eyed and without thinking returned your kiss. You soon found yourself on the sofa, cuddled with the man who would fight for you, and in return you would fight for him. It was bliss in the middle of a storm, and you found comfort in it.

_"Хорошая работа, старшая сестра. Я так счастлив. Good job, big sister. I am so happy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I sort of lied. This is the last chapter I'm going to add for now. Until _Before I Run Dry_ is finished, this fiction will officially be placed on hold. The title will be edited accordingly.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby in the first chapter was written by me. If you wish to use it, by all means, go ahead. Just credit me, please.


End file.
